Match Made in Hell
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: Kurama/Hiei. Drabbles and one-shots for the two, friendship and romance both. Rated K to T.
1. Problem

Title: Problem

Summary: Whenever Hiei has a problem, he goes to Kurama. And they both like it that way.

Rating: T for homosexuality.

~oOo~

"What is it now?" Kurama asks, sighing as he slides open the window.

"Shut it, fox. I just need somewhere to sleep." Hiei jumps into the room.

In other words: "I just woke up from a nightmare."

Kurama smirks behind Hiei's back but the keen demon turns around and glares at him. "Stop smiling."

The kitsune can't help but laugh at that, merely climbing back into bed as a response.

Hiei gives him one final glare before sitting down on the floor next to Kurama's bed, leaning against it.

Kurama throws a pillow at Hiei, which earns him another glare, but the fire demon uses it anyway.

~oOo~

He turns, hearing a tapping at his window. Hiei is crouched at the window sill, face contorted in a pained grimace.

Kurama stands up immediately, closing his textbook and opens the window.

"What happened?"

"I need a favor," Hiei responds without answering his question. "Do you have anything that heals its victims no matter the severity the wound?"

"What happened?" Kurama repeats while rummaging around in his store of seeds while searching for the requested seeds.

"Mukuro," Hiei answers rather hesitantly.

"What, did she reject you?" Kurama asks teasingly.

"Fox, I am not interested in her."

"Oh?" Kurama turns and gives him a pouch of the seeds. "Who are you interested in, then?"

Hiei's face is rather red. "Figure it out yourself." The fire demon turns to leave, but Kurama stops him.

"Take a break, Hiei."

Hiei does so, but only to appease Kurama.

~oOo~

Kurama looks out of the window, noticing that Hiei is sitting on a branch near the window and sleeping peacefully. The kitsune smiles and puts away his school utensils before going to sleep.

Whenever Hiei has a problem, he goes to Kurama. And both of them like it that way.

Kurama intends to keep it that way.

~oOo~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :) I'll be adding more soon.


	2. Cute

Title: Cute

Summary: Hiei asks Kurama how he walks through the snow so easily.

Rating: T for homosexuality.

~oOo~

"Fox." Kurama turns to see Hiei walking up to him, trudging through the snow. He can see flecks of white in the fire demon's hair and clothing, and Hiei seems a bit annoyed that he keeps sinking into the snow.

"Yes?" Kurama answers.

Hiei attempts to brush snow out of his thick black hair. "How do you walk through the snow and not get so…trapped?" he asks, and Kurama thinks he looks very cute.

"Your feet are tiny."

Hiei glares at him but Kurama merely smiled in response, continuing to walk over the snow. Hiei tries to follow him and ends up tripping, landing face first.

Stifling a laugh, the kitsune offers Hiei a hand, which the fire demon takes while snapping, "Stop laughing, fox."

"Fine, fine." Kurama pulls him to his feet. "If you think it's that much of a problem, buy snow shoes."

"What are those?"

"They're wide shoes for tiny people to wear in the snow," Kurama responds.

"Shut up, fox."

Kurama laughs and smiles. "Well, tiny people are cute."

Hiei frowns for a moment before he figures out the implications.

"I am not cute, fox."

~oOo~

A/N: I enjoyed writing this one. XD Well, I might be posting multiple a day, so stay tuned.


	3. Christmas

Title: Christmas

Summary: Hiei doesn't know what Christmas is. Kurama is determined to show him.

Rating: T

~oOo~

"Why are there lights on the humans' buildings?"

Kurama smiles as he looks at the colorful Christmas lights. "It's Christmas, Hiei," the kitsune replies. "There are many traditions and things to do. Come on, we'll be late to Yusuke's party."

Hiei follows Kurama, albeit hesitantly and slowly. He still can't walk on snow all that well despite his light weight.

"We'll be helping him decorate his Christmas tree," Kurama tells him. "Every Christmas, you put up a tree and decorate it. There's a legend that says that if you've been good the whole year, a man called Santa Claus will bring you presents. That's only a myth though."

Hiei seems to ponder this. "Humans have weird ideas."

"There's a plant called mistletoe," adds Kurama. "If two people stand under it, they have to kiss."

Hiei looks confused. "That's weird."

They arrive, ringing the doorbell. Yusuke opens the door. "Come on in."

Hiei and Kurama walk in but suddenly, Kurama swoops down and kisses him. "Merry Christmas. There's mistletoe hanging above us."

Hiei's face turns completely red and once Kurama breaks away he looks up in the air to see Botan floating above them, holding a branch of mistletoe.

Hiei glares at the rest of them. "You planned that, didn't you?"

~oOo~

A/N: An early Merry Christmas to you all! :D


	4. Tears

Title: Tears

Summary: In which Hiei is crying and Kurama is laughing his head off.

Rating: T

~oOo~

They're sitting around a table, telling ridiculously lame jokes, but Kurama can't help but laugh.

Hiei is sitting across from him, and the kitsune can see his mouth twitching. Obviously, he thinks that he shouldn't be bothered to laugh with the humans.

Yusuke tells another joke and Kurama laughs, accidentally kicking Hiei in the leg. (Hard, he might add.)

Hiei makes an undignified sound—a squeak—and for a moment, the whole table goes silent. They all turn to stare at Hiei, whose face pinks slightly. His eyes are definitely watering, Kurama decides.

Then the whole table bursts into raucous laughter while Hiei looks as if he's about to die from embarrassment.

"Someone kill me now," Hiei mutters and they just laugh even harder.

~oOo~

Some crack. ^^ Not very Kurama/Hiei but still okay, I guess.


	5. Ice Cream

Title: Ice Cream

Summary: Kurama gets Hiei ice cream.

Rating: T

~oOo~

"What is this?"

Kurama laughs as he passes Hiei the cone of vanilla ice cream. "It's called ice cream, Hiei."

Hiei takes the cone, tilting his head. "And what's it supposed to be?"

"It's food. More like a dessert; think of it as a delicacy. There are several variations of it though," Kurama tells him. "Just lick it."

"Huh?" Kurama ignores him, turning to his own ice cream. Hiei is watching him thoughtfully before he tentatively tastes the cold substance.

Out of his peripheral vision, Kurama can see Hiei recoil at the cold. "It's cold," Hiei says, rhetorically.

"It's called ice cream for a reason," Kurama responds cheekily and Hiei snorts.

"It tastes…sweet. It reminds me of Yukina." The kitsune can understand the connection. Hiei's sister is a sweet ice maiden, after all.

They eat their ice cream, heading to Kurama's home. He knows his mother isn't home right now, so it's safe for Hiei to join him.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asks suddenly when they reach his home. Hiei nods hesitantly.

"Good." Kurama smiles. "You have ice cream on your cheek." Before Hiei can respond, Kurama's already licked it off and walked into his home, Hiei's cheeks flushed as he follows Kurama into the house, utterly floored.


	6. PMS

Title: PMS

Summary: In which being from a completely female race does have its downsides.

Rating: T

~oOo~

Kurama approaches Hiei but before he can say anything, the demon snaps, "Go away!" and walks away stiffly.

The kitsune laughs quietly to himself, knowing exactly what is bothering the fire demon when he remembers the date. It is quite funny, really.

~oOo~

"Is it me, or is Hiei moodier than usual?" Yusuke asks Kurama. "I mean, did you do something to irritate him?"

"No," Kurama replies easily. "But this happens often; he has random mood swings, weird cravings, and an extra bad temper. Once every twenty-eight days."

Kuwabara raises an eyebrow. "That sounds like a girl on her period."

Kurama nods. "Yes, it is quite like that. You do remember that Hiei is from a completely asexual female race, right? It's perfectly natural for him to PMS."

Yusuke chokes on his spit. "What? You're really saying that Hiei PMSes?" he says, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure if PMSes is a word, Yusuke, but he does," Kurama replies. "The first time it happened, he was scared. Like, he said he was bleeding."

Yusuke chokes again. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend I never heard that."

~oOo~

A/N: A fun little one-shot I wrote. XD


End file.
